


All work and some play

by majorcryptid



Series: Caleb and Varro [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Choking, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorcryptid/pseuds/majorcryptid
Summary: Caleb gets beat up on a mission and treats himself.





	All work and some play

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original characters. I've written this just for fun and to post it up somewhere, or it would just sit on my phone for no reason. I apologize for any spelling errors or if things don't make sense.  
> Caleb is half demon and Varro is a certain type of demon that can shift forms.

It was a very long day.

Caleb got called on an emergency demon possession where he got thrown around like a rag doll.

By the time he got back for a shower in Sylvia’s work space and a quick patch up, most of his injuries were already starting to heal. Gotta love being part demon. She sent him in his way with his three fingers wrapped up in tape on his right hand and a pretty deeply colored and size-able bruise on his hip.

Being back in his room, Caleb undressed and slipped on a pair of loose fitted pajama pants before going searching in one of the many boxes on the shelves.

From the box he pulled out a small bundle of incense sticks and started placing them in the holders around his room. After they were all lit, the room started to fill with a musky heavy smell. He grabbed his laptop and tossed it onto the bed before making his way around the room again and lighting a couple candles.

Once the room was filled with a cornucopia of smells and a thin layer of smoke, Caleb went over to another one of the boxes. He went back to his bed after pulling two joints from the box.

Varro was pulled away on a mission, so Caleb didn’t have his boyfriend fretting over him, like he usually does, any time he got hurt. Something he voiced annoyance in by secretly wished he had now cause it was hell walking around with the bruise on his hip.

Finally laying down, Caleb opened the laptop and stuck a joint between his lips, lighting it with the lighter he’s always carrying around.

The laptop started to play a low melody from it as Caleb took a drag from the joint. He blow out clouds of smoke and carefully laid down on the bed to finally relax.

“I really know how to treat myself..” he spoke around another billow of smoke. The combination of smells music and weed was creating an air of relaxation that Caleb was in desperate need for, especially after today.

Caleb let himself get lost in the sensations, continuing to ground himself by carefully running his fingers along his bare chest and shoving his pajama pants down so the elastic band wasn't digging so much into his bruised hip. Coupled with the adrenaline from earlier, all this was really starting to do was arouse him. But he couldn’t do much considering his dominate hand was mostly wrapped up.

“Caleb?”

The familiar voice made Caleb slowly prop himself up on his elbow to see who was at his bedroom door. Not many people were allowed past the spell he put in his room, so he knew it was a friend.

“Varro..” he said slowly with a smile. “You’re back.”

“I am.” Varro toed off his shoes and set them against the wall. “What happened?”

“Mm sort of riled myself up but that happens when I smoke.” Caleb took another drag and laid back on the bed to blow smoke above him.

“No,” the bed dipped under Varro’s body weight and Caleb felt one of his boyfriends hands touch the skin around his bruised hip. “I meant this. What happened?”

“Oh you know,” Caleb chuckled, “demons.”

Varro hummed in response and took Caleb’s bandaged hand in his to inspect it before kissing at his finger tips. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Caleb’s fingers twitched and he sighed, relaxing further into the bed. “I’ve had worse, you know that.”

“Still,” Varro moved to press a kiss against the side of Caleb’s head. “I dislike seeing you hurt.”

“I dislike it as much as you do, big guy, probably more so.” Another drag and Caleb blew smoke out at Varro, chuckling when the other man made a face. “Miss me?”

“I always do.” He finally gave Caleb the proper kiss he was waiting for. Slow and deep, just making him feel even more fuzzy than he was before. “So fighting demons and smoking gets you 'riled up'?”

“You’re doing a pretty good job of that right now.” Caleb teased as he wrapped an arm around Varro’s neck.

“Do you need some assistance with your problem then?” Varro responded with an arched eyebrow.

“Mm what a tempting offer, sweetheart.” Caleb slowly ran a tongue against Varro’s parted lips, the smoke from his joint curling between them. “Only if you want to.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to, love.” He kissed him again, keeping it slow, but definitely more filthy.

“Fuck me.” Caleb gasped out between wet kisses.

“It that a reaction.. or a request?” Varro broke away to pepper biting kisses along the other man’s neck.

“Mm both please.” Caleb sighed and took another drag. “I’ve already had one demon fuck me up, might as well make it two.”

“You have poor taste in humor.” Varro said with an amused shake of his head.

“I have amazing taste in everything.” Caleb shivered when Varro’s clawed hands traced shapes down his chest. “You want?” He asked, holding out the half smoked joint to Varro.

“You know it hardly has any effect on me.” Varro kissed the palm of the hand Caleb was holding the joint out in.

“Shot gun it to me. Like I did with you the first time you tried.” Caleb suggested with a half hearted shrug.

“Okay.” Varro accepted the joint between his lips and took a big hit. He then carefully cradled Caleb’s head in his hand and bent down until their lips were almost touching. He parted his lips and let the smoke slowly blow out from his mouth to Caleb’s. Caleb inhaled and shivered again before threading his fingers through Varro’s hair and kissing him.

It was still slow but filled with more heat and Varro moved to straddle Caleb’s waist, being careful of his bruised hip.

“Gods, fuck me, babe.” Caleb panted between kisses.

“We’ll get there.” Varro’s voice was filled with promise but also sounded teasing. “Wanna take care of you first.”

“I’m too high and tired to care, I just want your dick in my ass, Varro.” Caleb tugged on his hair and bit his ear lobe.

“Always the romantic.” Varro responded with taking Caleb’s hand from his hair and pinning it on the bed. “Finish smoking.”

“Fine.” With a pout, he felt more then he saw Varro crawl off of him and off of the bed. Before he could take another drag, he felt Varro’s hands pulling at his pajama pants. So he lifted his hips to help him remove them. Taking a hit from the joint, he moaned when he felt Varro cupping at his dick through his underwear. “Fuck, don’t tease me, baby.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Chuckling, Varro carefully removed the boxers from Caleb’s hips.

“You gonna suck me off?” Caleb asked, glancing down at Varro with a smirk. “Get those pretty lips around my cock?”

“Mhm.” Varro tugged off his own shirt, tossed it on the floor behind him, and ran his fingers along the tops of Caleb’s thighs. Caleb easily spread his legs, letting Varro man handle him so that his knees were over the other mans shoulders and Varro was settled right between his legs. Finally, Varro took the head of Caleb’s dick into his mouth.

“Ooh, baby, yes.” Caleb stretched his arms up over his head with a groan. Varro slowly sank down on Caleb’s dick until his nose was against his pelvis. “Mm you ain’t wastin’ any time, sweetheart.“

Varro swallowed around him a few times before he started to slowly bob his head. Caleb bit his lip with a groan and set the last of his joint in the ash tray on his nightstand. He threaded his fingers through Varro’s hair to pull him off his dick before sitting up.

“Mm, look at you.” He took his own dick in his hand and waited for Varro to open his mouth again. “You like that, baby?” He lightly slapped his dick against Varro’s tongue, making them both groan. “Fuck yeah, take daddy’s cock.”

A noise like a growl came from Varro before he slid his mouth around Caleb’s dick again, bobbing his head in earnest. The white haired man moaned loudly and watched his boyfriend practically devour him.

“Yeah, baby, just like that.”

Varro sank down, swallowed a couple more times before pulling off with an obscene pop. “Daddy?” He asked with an amused smirk.

“Slipped out.” Caleb responded breathlessly. “We've talked about it before, you seem to like it.”

“I do.” Varro pushed Caleb onto his back and settled himself between his legs. “Does daddy still want to be fucked?”

“Mm yes, daddy does, baby boy.” He dragged Varro down for another kiss, moaning when their tongues met briefly.

“Mm, daddy.” Varro moaned against the other man’s mouth. “You want my mouth or my fingers to open you up?”

“Both, sweetheart.” Caleb nipped at his bottom lip. “Love when you go down on me.”

“Yeah?” Varro backed up off the bed again and waited for Caleb to take the last drag of his joint. With a puff of smoke, Caleb rolled onto his stomach and arched his back, presenting his ass to Varro. With a groan, Varro grabbed his boyfriends ass and pushed apart both cheeks before pressing his face between them. Varro licked his tongue several times against Caleb’s hole, earning soft moans from the other man. He licked from his balls up and finally pushed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

“Ooh yeah, just like that, baby.” Caleb relaxed easily against the mattress. Body twitching every time Varro’s tongue thrusted deeper and deeper into his ass, until eventually he could easily fuck his tongue inside him. The hazy atmosphere coupled with how buzzy and wired his body felt made him incredibly sensative to anything and everything Varro did. “You keep this up and I’m gonna come, baby.”

“We wouldn’t want that would we?” Varro kissed one his Caleb’s cheeks before climbing off the bed to get lube. 

“You need to be less dressed.” Caleb commented while he watch his boyfriend circle the bed.

“An easy fix.” Varro undid his pants, shimmied them down his hips and stepped out of them.

“Much better~” Caleb practically purred as he rolled over onto his back and reached his arms out around Varro’s hips to bring him closer once his boyfriend had grabbed the lube from the drawer in the nightstand. Getting Varro where he wanted him, he pulled the waist band of his boxers down, and freed his dick.

“Change your mind?” Varro asked, looking down at the white haired man.

“Nope.” Caleb ran his tongue along Varro’s dick with a smirk. “I still want you to fuck me. I just wanna play with your cock a little bit.”

“Okay.” Shivering, Varro watched as Caleb lazily began licking and stroking his dick. It seemed like a weird angle for Caleb, but Varro could watch his dick slowly disappear into Caleb’s mouth. “Oo, daddy..”

The hands on Varro’s hips urged him to move, so Varro started to slowly fuck his dick into Caleb’s mouth.

“Fuck, Caleb.” Varro panted, as Caleb slid off.

“That’s the idea, Varro.” Caleb said with a grin.

“You’re somewhat distracting me from that.” Varro pushed his boxers off his legs and kicked them on the floor somewhere.

“Can’t help it.” Caleb let Varro drag him to the edge of the bed. “I love playing with your dick too much.”

“I’m very well aware.” Chuckling, Varro lubed up two of his fingers.

“Ooh yes.” Caleb spread his legs, inviting Varro to pressed his fingers against his asshole. Claws gone, Varro slowly sank both fingers inside Caleb. “Oo baby, yes. Finger daddy, sweetheart.”

Caleb choked on a moan as Varro sank back down on his dick again. He feel back on the bed as Varro thrusted his fingers into him in time with sucking on his dick.

“Oo baby- fuck! Feel soo good- uuh fuck. Right there, baby, right there- ooo.”

Varro curled his fingers until he was rubbing up against Caleb’s prostate. He pulled off his dick and started running his tongue along the head of it.

“Baby if you don’t- ooo fuck- put another finger in me- ah! Ah! I’ll shove you in this bed and ride your cock until you’re screaming my name.”

“Thought I was fucking you.” A third fingers joined in on this thrust and it had Caleb arching.

“Mm yes.” Caleb sat up and reached a hand out to wrap around Varro’s throat, squeezing just enough for Varro to gasp. “But who’s the one in charge here?”

“You are.” Varro spoke breathlessly.

“Good boy.” Caleb brought the other man in for a kiss and started moving his hips with Varro’s fingers. It was aggressive, like he was trying to claim Varro’s mouth and Varro just let him.

“Daddy..” Varro whined against his lips. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah baby, daddy’s ready for your gorgeous cock.” Caleb let go of his boyfriends neck at the same time Varro slid his fingers out of him. He locked eyes with Varro as the other man lube up his own dick, trying not to give himself too much stimulation.

“Like this?” Varro asked as he climbed on the bed between Caleb’s legs.

“Yeah like this baby. Daddy wants to see his pretty boys face.” Hands tangled in Varro’s hair, Caleb brought him in for another kiss. Varro groaned when Caleb took a hold of his dick and guided it towards his ass.

“Oh fuck!” Varro gasped out when his dick slowly sank into Caleb.

“Yeah baby, there you go.” Caleb got his hand in Varro’s hip, urging him to keep moving until his hips were against his ass and he was so deliciously full. “When you’re ready, set the pace baby. You know daddy likes it rough.”

“Yeah..” Varro hooked his arm under one of Caleb’s legs until his knee was over his shoulder. With the slight angle change, Varro started snapping his hips against Caleb’s ass, his dick hitting the other man’s prostate on each thrust.

“Right there! Oo baby yes yes yes. Don’t stop.” Caleb was close. He felt the coil of heat in his lower body since Varro started fingering him. With a few more rough thrusts of his boyfriends hips, Caleb was arching his back off the bed, head thrown back in a silent cry, and coming all over his stomach and chest.

Varro slowed his movements, so Caleb could catch his breath, to longer more drawn out thrusts.

“Fuck.. me.” Caleb panted out, pushing a hand through his long white hair. “You close baby?” he ran his fingers along Varro's side.

“I am.” Varro stilled his movements and kissed Caleb’s knee.

“You wanna come, sweetheart?” Caleb used his leg around Varro’s hip to urge him to keep moving. “Go on, baby, come inside daddy.”

“Daddy- fuck.” He picked up the quick and rough pace again, an uncoordinated rhythm.

“Yeah do it baby. Fuck daddy.” Caleb spread his fingers along Varro’s hairy chest and squeezed one of his pecs. “Make me smell like you for days. You like that baby? When daddy smells like you?”

“Yes, Yeah, ah ah.”.

“Yeah you do.” He smoothed his hand along Varro’s collar bone and wrapped his fingers around his throat, applying just the right amount of pressure to his neck. “Come on, Varro. Come inside daddy.”

“Daddy, oh oh oh!” Varro howled, shoving his dick deep inside Caleb as he came. He rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm until Caleb let go of his neck.

“Good boy.” Caleb cupped Varro’s chin in his hand and smirked at his longer canines jutting out from his bottom teeth. Varro stared at Caleb, panting, his eyes glowing bright blue from mid shifting. “Look at those baby blues.”

“Sorry.” Varro pressed an open mouth kiss to Caleb’s hand. “Hard to control myself around you.”

“I don’t mind it.” Caleb let himself fall back onto the bed and stretched his arms over his head. “Well you made quite the mess didn’t you?”

“You helped.” Varro carefully slid his dick out of Caleb’s ass and pressed two fingers inside.

“Ooo-“ Caleb rolled onto his stomach and rolled his hips back on Varro’s fingers. “Filthy boy, you like playing with your come in my ass.”

“Mhm.” Varro thrusted his fingers a couple times before pulling them out again. “I like cleaning it up more.” He grabbed his cheeks again and pushed them apart, watching his own come falling from his boyfriends hole.

“Better get started then.” Caleb picked up his second joint he had resting on the laptop and put it between his lips before lighting it. “Make me come again, baby.”

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
